


The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos I: Bad Day Made Better

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a bad day at the office.  Natasha makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos I: Bad Day Made Better

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 5, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 29, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 624  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)  
> Author’s Note: I'm debuting the lovely Natasha/Pepper icon created for me by [Ctbn60](ctbn60.livejournal.com). Thanks, luv! It's _gorgeous!_ :)

_The sweetness_  
Of your lips  
Upon mine,  
Is a dream  
With crushed  
Rose petals  
At my feet. 

  


**"Sweet Perfume"**  
Edith Killigan  
1930 C.E.

Natasha sat cross-legged on the couch of the living room in Stark Tower. She was reading a report and was dressed casually in jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She smiled slightly. Clint called it her ‘beatnik look’. 

She half-listened to the sounds of the Tower as she read: Tony bellowing for coffee while Bruce walked with his quiet tread down the hall. Several minutes later Steve and Thor passed by the living room in laughing conversation as they headed for the kitchen. She heard a noise in the ventilator shaft and she smiled. Tony complained loudly about his latest project as he argued with Bruce on their way back to the lab.

Natasha was close to finishing the report when she heard the rapid click of high heels out in the hall. With a smile she read the last page just as Pepper walked in.

Pepper looked resplendent in a plum-colored sheath with a heavy gold necklace and wide matching bracelet. She wore her beloved Manolo Blahniks, which made Natasha’s feet hurt just to look at the stiletto heels.

“Oh, my gosh, what a day! First Malcolm down in Accounting says that there’s a discrepancy in the books and then Ralph from I.T. says we’ve got a computer virus. Honest-to-god, ‘Tash, I swear I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning.”

Natasha smirked. She loved it when Pepper went on a rant. Fiery peppers suited her plate just fine.

“Come sit beside me, Gorgeous.” Natasha patted the couch beside her.

Pepper flounced over, still irritated. “Honest-to-Odin, this day has been the worst ever.”

“Not so.”

“How so?”

“This so.” Natasha leaned over and kissed Pepper, who stopped her rant and eagerly returned the kiss. Natasha’s hand slid up Pepper’s leg and under her dress, resting on silk panties. She could feel the warmth of Pepper’s arousal. Natasha rubbed the warm silk as Pepper moaned.

“Come for me, Precious,” Natasha purred into her lover’s ear.

Pepper pushed against Natasha’s hand, already deliciously wet. Her body quivered with desire as all Natasha had to do was push against her. It was wonderfully easy to get Pepper all hot and bothered.

Natasha had no objection to her male colleagues as sexual partners, but sleeping with men generally meant work. Sleeping with women was for fun. 

And Pepper was _definitely_ fun. The CEO’s body shuddered as she came, her orgasmic groan a delight to Natasha’s ears. Natasha withdrew her hand from beneath Pepper’s dress. 

Pepper’s eyes fluttered open and she grabbed Natasha’s sweater. She pushed it up over her lover’s bra and slipped her hand between lush breasts. She stroked and squeezed and Natasha squirmed.

“Love you,” Pepper purred. Natasha gasped as Pepper’s skilled fingers found her nipple and squeezed. “Mmm, yes, my lovely.”

Pepper slid her hand out of Natasha’s bra and down her stomach. Natasha arched back and Pepper stroked her flat stomach, unbuttoning and pushing down her jeans. 

“Not going commando?” Pepper smirked.

“No,” Natasha gasped again. “Just my favorite…black panties.”

“Black suits you well.” Pepper gently rubbed the soft silk and Natasha bit her lip. A moan escaped as Pepper rubbed a little faster, then slipped a finger inside the panties and against her clit.

“God… _Pepper…!”_

Natasha arched up and shuddered, slowly deflating as she lay back down on the couch. Pepper gently kissed her breast and sucked on her finger, tasting Natasha as she smiled sexily.

“You know, all of a sudden this day isn’t so bad after all.” Pepper’s eyes sparkled and Natasha laughed. The agent grabbed her lover and they tumbled back down onto the couch.


End file.
